Naruto and the Fox
by totadile406
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi early on in the story


**(AN: This story will start in the one month period before the 3rd part of the Chūnin Exams after Jiraya knocked him out)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably never will (cries)**

Naruto opened his eyes "What happened" he asked. Suddenly Jiraya poked him in the head and he flew through a bunch of bushes and was over a deep chasm. He started to infuse chakra into his hands 'If I could just stick to the wall' he planted his hands on the wall but he slipped off 'no use the walls to slippery' he thought. He was falling faster and faster. 'I'm gonna die' he thought, he closed his eyes preparing for the end. _drip drip drip_. On the third drip Naruto opened his eyes on the third drip. He looked around and noticed that he was laying in what appeared to be a sewer he stood up and the water was up to his ankles. 'Where am I' he thought. He then heard his name **"Naruto"** the voice said he followed it down the long passageway he was walking for what felt like a long time **"Naruto"** he heard again he kept walking and found that it suddenly opened up into a large chambr. On one side of the chamber there was a large cage with a piece of paper with the kanji 'seal' on it. **"Naruto"** the deep voice said.

"W-who are you" Naruto said and then the owner of the voice stepped into the light. It was a giant fox with blood-red slitted eyes and nine huge tails swishing in the air. **"I am the Kyuubi"** the now dubbed Kyuubi said.

 **"And you better find a way to get out of the chasm you're falling into, I could lend you my chakra if it can help"** Kyuubi said "Yeah I'll take some of your chakra then maybe I'll have enough for the summoning jutsu" Naruto said. **"Ok I'll lend you some chakra"** Kyuubi said. Suddenly red chakra seeped out of the cage and surrounded Naruto. "Thanks for the chakra see you around" Naruto said

(in the real world)

Naruto felt a surge of power. He flew through the hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He yelled. There was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared he saw the back of a huge red toad he fell and landed on it. **"Who summoned me"** the toad said. Naruto ran onto it's head "I summoned you" Naruto said **"you're telling me that a child summoned me"** "Yeah I summoned you, with the help of Kyuubi's chakra that is." Naruto said "Is there anyway for us to get out of here?" **"Hold on tight kid"** the toad said. Just then he jumped up and out of the chasm so fast that Naruto was squashed to his back. He landed with a loud thud. Jiraya walked upto the toad "Hey Gamabunta long time no see" Jiraya said. **"I assume you let this brat sign the summoning scroll"** Gamabunta said. "why yes I did" Jiraya said.

Suddenly Naruto jumped off of Gamabunta and landed "Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, did you see that I summoned a giant toad" **"well I'll be off then"** Gamabunta said. a large puff of smoke appeared around Gamabunta and then he was gone. "Yes Naruto and now I can say you have mastered the Summoning Jutsu, and we still have a week left so I will be teaching you tomorrow meet back at the usual spot" Jiraya said. "Alright!" Naruto said "See ya later Pervy Sage" Naruto said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" Jiraya said.

Naruto ran to his apartment as fast as he could. When he got there he started thinking about what cool new Jutsu Jiraya was going to teach him. **"Naruto"** he heard interrupting his thoughts. "Kyuubi" Naruto asked **"You don't have to talk out loud just think what you want to say and I will here it" Kyuubi said "Come into your mind"**

"Ok"Naruto said

(in Naruto's mind)

"hey Kyuubi, what do ya want" Naruto said

 **"Well first of all my names not Kyuubi, that's just a title my real name is Kurama"** the newly dubbed Kurama said. **"Secondly I wanted to tell you about your parents"** Kurama said.

Naruto's eyes widened "You know my parents!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

 **"Of course I do, your mother was my previous container her name was Kushina Uzumaki. And your father was the person who sealed me in you, The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze"**

"My dad was the 4th" Naruto said in amazement

 **"Yes and Jiraya was his master so I think that he might have the key to undo this seal so I can give you access to all of my power." Kurama said**

"Ok I'll ask him tomorrow" Naruto said

 **(The next day at the training area)**

"Hey Pervy sage you were the fourth hokage's teacher right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah what of it"

"well that means you have the key to unlocking my seal right."

"Yes and why do you need it"

"So Kyuubi can lend me his full power" Naruto said

"How can you trust that Kyuubi won't leave as soon as I open the seal"

"Because Kyuubi is my friend" Naruto said

"Naruto I'm trusting you but if you're lying all of Konaha and possibly the entire land of fire could get obliterated."

"Yes"

"Well okay then" Jiraya flew through a bunch of hand seals "Fūin Kai" Jiraya said as he slammed his hand on Naruto's stomach.

(In Naruto's Mind)

The gate swung open and Kurama walked out and sat down behind Naruto.

 **"Naruto bump you're chakra with mine"** Kurama said

Naruto smiled and made a fist and hit it against Kurama's fist. Suddenly a surge of chakra ran through him and he was suddenly surrounded by yellow-orange chakra making it look like he was on fire with various ethnic symbols all over his body.

"Wow Kurama this is amazing" Naruto said

(In the real world)

Naruto smiled and said "It worked" and then passed out from all of the chakra overloading his system.

(7 days later, Konaha hospital)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling and looked down to realize that he was laying in a bed. 'hospital' he thought.

He looked over and saw Jiraya standing there "Wow kid I didn't think you would wake up in time for the Chūnin Exams" Jiraya said "If you hurry you might make it"

Naruto sat up and let the information pass through his head "WHAT the Chūnin Exams are today!" Naruto shouted

"Oh no I have to be there" Naruto said as he got up and changed out of his hospital gown into his normal clothes And took of running as fast as he could toward the stadium. He arrived just in time to find everyone else there. "Everyone follow me" The proctor said as he lead everyone into the middle of the stadium. "Here is the list of matches in case you forgot." Now everyone except Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki go and wait at the viewing platform." The proctor said.

"Neji get ready to eat dirt" Naruto said

"It is fate that I'll win, give up" Neji replied

"Fighters ready, Begin!" The proctor shouted.

 **AN: Mwuhahahaha cliff hangers. I will probably be updating in the next few days. Don't tell me if my story is bad or if the plot is bad etc. because it's my story and you don't have to read it. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time see ya.**


End file.
